


Speak to Me

by LikeShipsInTheNight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, goodbye my narry lovers, i have cavites from writing this, i kind of really like this one, im gonna stop tagging now, im proud, it's cute, like cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeShipsInTheNight/pseuds/LikeShipsInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s quiet and keeps to himself but Niall’s there and everywhere and he can’t help but like him and when Niall speaks to him he kind of dies inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was listening to Right Now and and somehow I came up with this out of the blue and I sorta need sleep but it took me like 10 mins because its a drabble and yeah.

Harry thought Niall looked like sunshine, like the rays were beating down against his skin and he glowed like a really pretty star and maybe that’s why he thinks Niall looks like sunshine. Harry doesn’t talk to Niall because Niall’s loud and has a rowdy laugh and doesn’t really know Harry’s name so Harry just watches from a distance and he doesn’t really mind. Harry likes to think that if he ever got the chance to speak Niall it’d be nice and slow and make him want to sit on the roof of his house and stare at the stars because it’d be the best thing to ever happen to him. So when Niall talks to him during his Spanish class asking if he needs help since he’s struggling with translating a sentence and its clear as day, he’s caught by surprise.

“it’s not _Yo soy Harry_ it’s _Me llamo Harry.”_  And Niall’s all smiles and sunshine and pretty skin and thin lips and he’s gone faster than Harry can process and he wants to feel and see Niall that close again. _So_ close to him and Harry can’t wrap his head around it because this is _Niall_ and why did he talk to him and he needs an inhaler because he feels like he can’t breathe. But he can so he relaxes and he keeps doing his work trying to keep his eyes on his paper and not look back at Niall with gleaming green eyes and see his freckled cheeks and his newly un-braced teeth.

So when Harry gets home all he can think about is Niall and how he smelt of cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies and he wants to know what his lips taste like and he can’t take the thought of not knowing when he’s going to be able to speak to Niall again. Harry sits on the roof of his house, staring at the moon and the stars just like he thought he would but now he’s thinking of how he’s going to speak to Niall again because Niall’s a cookie and Harry’s the one who wants to steal from the cookie jar. 


End file.
